


The Legends Say...

by Donkey2323



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Legends, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey2323/pseuds/Donkey2323
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legends say that if you knock three times, the lock will click and the door swings open...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Legends Say...

_The legends say that if you knock three times, the lock will click and the door swings open._

_The legends say that the house on the hill is empty._

_The legends say that the paintings come alive at sunset and the cellar is full of dancing bones._

_The legends say that a powerful sorceress once lived there._

_The legends say that once you enter, you will never leave._

***

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

…

…

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone happens to stumble across this, please be kind. I've been trying to work up the courage to post on here for some months now. I have a slew of original works I'm considering posting and some longer fanfictions that I may or may not post. Comments would be lovely, my dears, but any sign of activity I welcome with open arms.


End file.
